A mind of hisher own
by Whiskerer
Summary: At the moment more of a story idea than a thought-out story.


**So I had the yesterday an idea about a Naruto SI which I can´t get rid of. So i had decided to write the beginning and see how it pans out. What if Ino wasn´t a fangirl? Because the Family techniques of the Yamanaka are actually really ahead of some of the other Clans. And grossly underrated in the anime.**

Waking up I slowly raise my head und open my eyes. I see the Mirror in front of my bed.

"What the …?"

'Since when do I have a Mirror in my bedroom?'

Looking closer I see in it a small longhaired blond girl. Slowly I raise my hand and see the girl in the mirror raise her left hand. I look from the mirror to my hand. And see a tiny childlike hand. And my eyes swirl back to the mirror.

I hear a high pitched scream and the world turns black…

**A later Scene whre Ino talks with her female Friends.**

In the hallway of the Academy where a blond Girl is surrounded with her back to the wall.

"We know what game your playing, Ino! You won´t get away with it!"

"Yes. Playing hard to get hoping that Sasuke will pay you Attention won´t work."

Ino only stares at the accusing finger in her face with a downtrodden look.

"You don´t understand. I´m….I can never marry Sasuke."

Sliding down with her back to wall till she sits on her ass. Looking up with Tears in her eyes at her Friends.

"I had a talk with my father. I´m the heiress of the Yamanaka clan. If I marry my husband must take my Name. Sasuke is the last Uchiha. He will never be allowed to marry in another clan. The Village will never allow to lose the Uchiha clan. But then I would lose my Family. And...And...And I don´t want to lose you, too."

Looking absolutely miserable she Looks up at the other Girls around her who unsurely look at each other.

**So the idea is that Ino develops her ninja abilities in genjutsu, poison and perhaps with a sword. Genjutsu and the Yamanka clan jutsu concerning mind reading have just a good symmetry. For example a genjutsu which creates an illusion by feeding on the mind/emotion of the enemy directly instead of the being created by the "caster". Poison is Pretty self-explaining. Their Ffmily has flower shop so it is pretty easy to hide a plant there and her father works in TI. And the sword? Well I like swords and Yugao would be a pretty good role model. Also she will try to learn Hari Jizo. While Long hair is nice it is a weakness in a melee especially for the weak and the beginner.**

**Althoug for a story line I don´t really have much planned.**

**I think Ino will use Naruto as a Training partner. Why? Because the pre-Chunin exam Naruto is a good punching bag to Train your technic. He has monstrous stamina, a healing factor and sometimes thinks outside of the box. A life "dummy" will get much better training results than simply punching a wooden log. Although a friendship will develop between them through that.**

**Another point a have is that since Ino isn´t fangirl and takes her Training serious she will a better a relationship with some of the girls in her class. A few more of them will pass the test and become genin. As for team I planned Kurenai as sensei with Shino and Hinata for a scouting/spying team. A genjutsu user training under someone other than Kurenai is simply idiotic.**

**And I want a mission where Amy(because she is only classmate aside from the Konoha 12, whose Name I know) will be kidnapped by bandits/rogue Ninjas who target children(probably as test subjects for Orochimaru). Team Kurenai is then send to look for them and Ino will use herself as a bait to rescue them. And the night before she meets Gaara staring at the moon and sleeps with him. Since she fears the Bandit will rape her and she doesn´t want her first time to be a rape. **

**Don´t know how I came to that idea because I personally think that the age she is far too young after graduation for sex. Also it has a lot drama potential the Kazekage and the clanhead of a different Village. **

**I would probably need a bit of help for more story ideas/to develop the Story since it will non-cannon. I mean the whole idea with reincarnation of the souls is more than a bit dubious. Just read : ****That's Ridiculous, Madara** By Madrigal-in-training


End file.
